


Hubo una vez un sueño

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Tsukiyomi Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón, ella también existía en ese sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubo una vez un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hubo una vez un sueño  
> Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
> Author: rNx  
> Base: Naruto Shippuden
> 
> Tiempo actual: Guerra ninja, semi actualidad con el manga, AU.
> 
> Sumary: "Al final, puede que todo ello no sea tan malo."
> 
> Naruto no me pertenece, por más que lo desee. No obstante, ha hecho posible que yo pueda apropiarme de los personajes por unos instantes y resemantizar la historia.
> 
> Nota de Autor:Este pequeño relato (1662 palabras, bastante corto para mí) fue algo que no pude evitar después de ver el sueño de Shikamaru. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero el relato se armó solo. Si es de perspectiva romántica o no, lo dejo a ustedes.
> 
> Lo publico en honor al Mes Shikatema, a los nuevos Artworks de Shikamaru y Temari para la última película de Naruto, y por el fin del mismo.

-El matrimonio es algo problemático- dijo él, con su voz más cansada de lo habitual, en tanto apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos, aliviando el peso de su torso sobre sus rodillas. De repente, se sentía muy fatigado.

La Guerra se veía muy lejana ya, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar. Había una sensación ligera en el aire, un frío casi familiar. La imagen transcurría sencilla ante sus ojos, él no ponía en duda en donde se encontraba, era muy fácil en realidad. Desde lo que parecía ser una sombra, sentado en una banca, veía la cotidianeidad de su vida, una escena que vivía sola y propia. Todo lo demás quedaba en el pasado. Solo existía esa escena, ese momento. Estaba en casa.

Solo existía él en ese teatro de imágenes.

-Sí que lo es…-

Y también existía ella.

Temari se recostó un poco, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo, ligeramente detrás de su espalda. Estaba separada de él por unos centímetros en esa banca. El torso de ella alejándose del de él por su inclinación. Veía la escena con rostro ilegible, en tanto su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada, como si tratara de entender algo.

Por alguna razón, ella existía con él.

Él suspiró, -Me rindo…-

Asuma sostenía a su bebé, con una sonrisa que pintaba de extremo a extremo en su rostro, iluminado por la alegría. Encima de ambos, los ojos siempre atentos de Kurenai los vigilaban, pero no con preocupación sincera. Solamente en búsqueda de una excusa para no apartar su vista de ellos dos. La pequeña y amorosa sonrisa en sus labios la delataba demasiado. Los brazos del bebé se agitaban al son de sus risas infantiles.

En tanto, Yoshino Nara reprendía a su esposo, dándole riña por un motivo muy perdido entre las palabras que iban y venían de su boca. El enojo, muy ausente en su rostro, servía únicamente de máscara, mientras que tratando de mantener su territorio, apuntaba con su índice a su esposo, quien suspiraba en tanto la rabieta de su esposa se pasaba. La veía con cara regia, un poco más endurecida de lo necesario por sus cicatrices. Pero para alguien que conocía más que la superficie de esos dos, era solo su cara de paciencia. Sabía que Yoshino necesitaba dejar salir todo, así que como siempre, él aguardaba su momento de réplica.

Después de un largo silencio, Temari frunció su seño, y entrecerró un poco sus ojos –No puede ser tan malo- dejó ese pensamiento pendiente, llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó él, ahora curioso, sin quitar sus ojos de la escena.

-Me parece lógico, no tendría razón que tantos lo intentaran si no lo fuera- razonó ella, volviendo la situación algo objetivo- tus padres, tu sensei… Míralos.

-No sé si mi padre se ve realmente feliz…- comentó él, no obstante, una memoria resonó antes de que comentara algo más -no importa que tan mandona o terca sea una mujer… siempre sonreirá al hombre que ama.

En ese momento su madre apretó los labios, tomó un ligero respiro y miró a Shikaku con aire melancólico. Después de un momento, una triste sonrisa tomó el lugar de su antigua mueca.

Parecía haber visto un recuerdo.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- inquirió él.

Ella sonrió distante.

-Jamás los usaría de ejemplo, recuerdo poco y lo poco que recuerdo se relaciona con discusiones acerca del futuro de Gaara, antes de que naciera.-, ella relajó un poco sus hombros,- aunque creo que se amaban. Al menos eso decía mi tío y mi sensei. Me gusta creerlo. Mi memoria es algo confusa hasta que Gaara apareció en escena. Yo era muy pequeña...-

Él recordó una vez haber visto una foto de su madre. De cabellos un poco más oscuros que los de Temari, el parecido aparte de ello era evidente. Tal vez la mirada de Karura era demasiado amable o suave al lado de la usual tosca y agresiva fachada de Temari. Pero él había visto sus ojos verdes también ser cálidos, alegres y amables.

Antes de que preguntara nada más, el bebé se removió de nueva cuenta, produciendo sonidos inteligibles mientras jugaba con los dedos de su padre.

-Creo que ese es un problema más grande- dijo ella, sus ojos ahora fijos en la sonrisa del bebé.

-¿Tu hermano?-preguntó él, demasiado distraído para notar el punto de atención de la kunoichi.

-No, los niños.

Shikamaru asintió, comprendiendo.

Se tomó su momento antes de decir algo. Por alguna razón, sabía que no había ninguna prisa.

-Siempre lo vi desde el plano racional, pensé que tendría dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Me retiraría joven del trabajo, gracias a las uniones familiares que ellos lograran, y a su prospecto como ninjas. Sin preocupaciones, ¿sabes?, pasar mis días jugando Go y Shogi y morir ya de anciano.

-Qué conveniente- casi puso escuchar la ironía en su voz.

Él sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

Otro momento de silencio largo se coló entre ellos.

-Yo no sé si podría tener niños.-

Él la vio por el rabillo del ojo y ella lo notó, viendo la invitación a que prosiguiese.

-Implicaría alejarme de mi labor como ninja, mis misiones, mi trabajo. No sé si pudiera hacer eso.- trató de sonar lo más fríamente lógica posible al respecto, no obstante, volvió a suspirar- además, ya ese rol lo jugué, con Gaara y con Kankurou, creo que eso demuestra lo mal que lo hice. No tengo madera maternal.-

La memoria de la vez que Konohamaru se propuso a derrotarla y lo decidida que ella se vio tratando de devolver el golpe casi hizo que Shikamaru le diera la razón. No obstante, no lo hizo. Por qué sabía que, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

-Creo que exageras los hechos- dijo, ahora él ladeando su cabeza un poco, ojos siempre adelante- aunque entiendo tu postura frente a tu deseo de seguir siendo la kunoichi más cruel que se puede contar en un equipo para una misión.

Ella bufó, y él sencillamente respondió con una perezosa sonrisa de medio lado.

No obstante, antes de que el silencio se prolongara demasiado, volvió a comentar- Aunque, podría resolverse, de algún modo. A lo de los hijos, me refiero.-

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, la mayoría de las parejas parecen esperar un par de años antes de tratar de tenerlos. Para ese entonces, podría haberse encontrado una solución clara y racional. Inclusive un acuerdo entre las partes. No apresurarse en ese asunto. Además, - hizo una pausa breve, considerando lo que iba a decir- siempre está la posibilidad de no tenerlos.-

Ella apretó sus labios un poco, removiéndose, algo incómoda.

-No sé… no sé si podría privar a alguien de tener hijos. Es decir…-ladeó su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contraria a la anterior, sus ojos fijos en Asuma y el pequeño entre sus manos- mira lo feliz que se ve su papá.

Asuma elevaba al bebé por encima de su cabeza, subiéndolo y bajándolo, provocando que el niño se moviera arrítmicamente, encantado por el juego. Su risa parecía tener un efecto hipnotizante en el shinobi, que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Puede que se comprendiera, no tener hijos es una opción también. Son muchos cambios y decisiones nuevas las que entran en la partida ahí, y todas muy…-

-¿Problemáticas?-sonrió ella.

-Exacto- concedió el shinobi, asintiendo en gesto de aprobación.

Pudo sentir, a pesar de la ligera distancia entre ellos, como ella volvía a removerse, inquieta. Separó ligeramente sus labios, pero se detuvo antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, emitiendo un pequeño sonido cortado, casi imperceptible.

-No sé si… no sé si yo quiero tener hijos- más que reiterando su punto anterior, el ánimo de duda interna asomó un poco, y el hecho a que se refiriera a hijos, en vez de niños daba cuenta de sus dudas con respecto a tener una familia, -tal vez… sería feliz con ellos.

-Tal vez- repitió él.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si él sería feliz con ello. Una esposa, hijos. Una familia. Hasta ese momento solo lo consideraba desde el punto de vista estratégico, casi oportunista. Ahora se cuestionaba si en realidad eso lo haría feliz. Si era lo que necesitaba para su vida. Cambió su mano de apoyo, pensando si él también discutiría algún día con una mujer al igual que en su tiempo lo hizo su padre. Si vería esa sonrisa radiante cuando hubiera tenido un día difícil. Si en verdad, en el futuro, él sería el que sonriera espléndidamente al ver a un hijo suyo.

-Puede que sea más aterrador que ir de misiones-dijo ella, y él pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

El sintió como el peso del cuerpo de ella se cambiaba, dejando de apoyarse hacia atrás, ahora soportando ambos codos en sus torneadas piernas, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Seguía sin mirarlo, sus ojos demasiado atentos en el bebé que jugueteaba con su padre. Shikamaru se preguntó si algún día, Temari dejaría esa coraza que ella se había construido. Una coraza que tenía un par de grietas que le dejaban ver a una mujer, si bien independiente y fuerte, llena de deseos que nunca diría en voz alta.

Se preguntó si algún día alguien lograría hacerle ver que ella tenía todo el derecho a ser tan feliz como ella quisiera serlo. Implicase eso lo que implicase.

Él giró al fin su cabeza, completamente hacia donde ella estaba. La miró, casi estudiándola.

-Lo es, pero…- recorrió el perfil del rostro de ella con los ojos una vez antes de contestar, - puede que valga la pena.

Abrió ligeramente más los ojos, antes de incorporarse un poco y volverse a verlo. Lo vio directamente a los ojos, lo cual, para Shikamaru, fueron años. Su mueca perpleja fue relajándose poco a poco, dando paso a algo más… ¿pero qué?

-Sí, tal vez- dijo, antes de que su rostro se iluminara con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto gustaban a Shikamaru.


End file.
